The Keyblade Wars
by Shidokai
Summary: Sora and the other keyblade masters are going up against the new organization 13 characters actually bleed and feel pain while in the games they don't bleed thank you Disney but we gotta fire out our own stories on this one enjoy it people only gonna be about 5 or six chapters thank you I own only my original characters.


The Key blade War

Kaiser looked out over the crystalline waters of the Destiny Islands, his friend had just left for Twilight Town three days before.

"Wonder what it's like," Kaiser said as he heard sand crunching beneath the black combat boots of his friend, "back already Aria?"

" Only for the day," She said a smile on her face a long brown curls swishing in her face as the breeze passed by, "I knew you missed me."

"You wish, it just felt weird for you to be gone that's all." Kaiser said scratching his head as he stood up.

As Kaiser stepped up to greet his friend a dark shadow fell over the island sands, as they looked up towards the sky five dark figures wearing cloaks of black and silver suddenly appeared around them.

"What the?!" Kaiser said as they each summoned a black and red weapon, "what who are you?"

The figures charged toward them as Kaiser shoved Aria behind him and right into a large white hand that drug her through a door,

"ARIA!" Kaiser shouted diving into the door after her.

The leader of the five stepped up and looked at the door, "Seems she was indeed the key to get him into the darkness," he said as a red and silver key blade appeared in his hand. " And that's where he'll stay until the thorn has finished with his heart."

The room around him was dark but light emanated from the floor beneath him and in front of him lay Aria unconscious, he looked up from her form and saw the hand that had grabbed her reaching again but for him, his eyes narrowed and his hands tightened around the hilt of what appeared to be a sword yet looked like a large key, KEYBLADE, the word kept running through his mind as he looked in his other hand and saw a near identical one only a different color. With these you can protect her, with these you can destroy that which hurt her, with these you can save your hearts from the darkness, Kaiser jumped at the large white creature his key blades trained on its head and throat. His attacks connected against the creature as they fell from the platform, as they fell Kaiser followed and kept attacking relentlessly as he hit the next platform the key blades pierced through the skin causing the large creature to swing out in retaliation sending Kaiser rolling on the ground as he regained his composure he once again charged the monster. The battle raged his blades removing one of its hands the creature grabbed him in a mass of shadows slinging him around the platform as a large shadow hand smacked him to the ground. He stood up shakily his hands barely holding the key blades he looked upon the two giants in front of him.

"Crap what did I get myself into this time?" he asked himself smiling at the two creatures in front of him he gripped his key blades and stood up straight, "no time to wonder about that just yet."

Kaiser charged again dodging to one side as the shadow fired off a bolt of blue energy at him, he swung out with the red and orange key blade in his right hand firing a giant fireball erasing the shadow from existence causing a crystalline heart to float into the air before vanishing. He stopped viewing the destruction that one single swing was capable of he turned on the whit creature and swung out with his left and blasted it with a wave of cold freezing it solid. He launched himself at the frozen being slashing out with both hands shattering it. As he landed behind its remains he spun anger still coursing through him.

"Scum like that should never touch, …..Aria!" Kaiser said as realization struck.

Kaiser ran back up the winding path to the top where he finds Aria awake and holding a key blade in her hand and puzzled look upon her face.

"So what you're saying is these weapons are given to us to fight things like what grabbed me?" Aria said still looking at her key blade the Lure Breaker, "but the question is why us?"

Just then a portal of light opened and three figures stepped into the station of awakening where Kaiser and Aria sat looking at the key blades in front of them.

"Key blades chose their masters so in other words welcome to a group of people that are trying to stop the darkness from taking over the world." The tallest one said from behind his two friends, "We're looking for other masters who can help us."

"So who are you anyway?" Kaiser asked grabbing his Chaos Wings.

"My name is Sora, and you don't have to worry about us, as Riku said we're denizens of light,"

Sora said as his key blade was summoned and he stabbed it into the ground, "we're gathering warriors to finally end things with the ones who were controlling the Twilight Thorn."

"Yeah you're the guys that disappeared from the islands three years ago!" Kaiser said

" Yeah that's us, so how are they since we haven't been there?" Riku asked looking at Kaiser.

"Good until the guys in black showed up." Kaiser said " they were wielding key blades and the name of one came to mind, Bond of Flame."

"So its him," Sora said grabbing his key blade, "His name is X he is the new leader of Organization XII, he stole my key blade about a year ago as a way to test his abilities, he's able to take almost any key blade unless you were born to said key blade."

"So the girl you're with has yet to introduce herself" Aria said pointing at the red head behind Sora and Riku.

"Sorry about that my name is Kairi I'm Sora's heart in some sense." Kairi said smiling a light redness to her cheeks.

"Well I'm Aria and if you hadn't already guessed then I'll tell you I'm Kaiser's heart" she said smiling.

Riku laughed as both Kaiser and Sora both started fidgeting about the area.

Riku brought out his key blade as did Kairi, revealing the power of light that emanated from each blade, as the five spoke about their key blades and their homeland a black vortex opened up producing three cloaked men each carrying a key blade.

"So the Thorn was unable to take you out, even the three fugitives are now here, now we can take you all out in one go," The first said throwing back his hood his black and silver hair covering the left side of his face and his red eyes shining.

"Kadence," Sora said as his key blade formed into one of insane power, "never thought you would greet us personally."

"Yes well X wants these two and that ultima weapon of yours to add to the new X-Blade," Kadence said flipping his own key blade around.

"Who are you and why does X want us?" Kaiser asked grabbing the Chaos Wings.

"I am Kadence these are my associates, Ragna and Lucien, We are the wielders of Cerberus" he said as the others removed their hoods.

Lucien had eyes of gold and hair of the darkest red, two scars rested under his left eye. Ragna, who was twice the size of the other two, had eyes of the purest blue and his white hair swooped down his shoulders disguising the three light scars on his right cheek.

"So what you're saying is that you three are connected? Aria said drawing The Lure Breaker.

"Yes and we need others who are connected to complete the organization," Lucien said as Ragna charged at Riku.

Riku grabbed hold of the black and blue key blade and slammed it to the ground, pinning it with his Way to The Dawn and launching Ragna back with a kick to the chest. Kaiser ran forward slamming his key blade into Kadence 's blade and proceeded with a flurry of swings each aiming for where the heart should be and sparks flying in every direction imaginable. Aria and Kairi both swung the blades at Lucien who summoned his twin key blades and deflected both, as Sora slashed through his back. Kaiser finally caught hold of his opportunity and swung through Kadence's guard launching him into Ragna giving Riku an opportunity to take out Ragna and Kadence both as Lucien fell.

"Not bad, but not good enough." Kadence said standing up as if unharmed.

"What the!?" Kaiser said as both Lucien and Ragna started forming into their key blades.

"This is Cerberus 's true power the Ultron form." Kadence said as the black cloak he wore turn a three colored form a mix of ice blue, fire red, and electric gold, and the other key blades surrounded him in a gravitational pull type fashion.

"Fine then I'll have to use final form," Sora said as a light surrounded his clothes as they glowed a silver color and two key blades floated behind him. "And Riku you're gonna have to use valor form."

"Right!" Riku said as he summoned a second key blade and his clothes turned a dark red color.

"Alright then looks like it's a multiple key blade battle after all!" Kaiser said as Kadence laughed evilly and charged forward. Kadence unleashed a flurry of attacks that resulted in Sora Riku and Kaiser to quickly become fatigued, Sora and Riku from high level forms and Kaiser from lack of experience in combat.

"Wow I cant believe he's this tough." Kaiser said standing up as Kadence flipped the key blades behind him.

"Believe it cause this guy is the true Cerberus he is able to use all four key blades with little effort," Riku said drawing his blade from the ground as he formed back to his original form. "well I can't hold out any longer with this I'm retreating."

Riku left through the portal of light allowing the fight to be passed to just Kaiser and Sora.

Kaiser jumped with the majority of his strength and pulled both Chaos wings over his head and swinging down a single key blade shattering two of Kadence's blades in the attack.

He leapt back staring at the key blade in his hand and the broken ones in front of Kadence. "How did I do that I had two key blades but where did this one come from?" Kaiser said snapping back as a boot was firmly planted in his chest and drug up snapping forcefully against his chin sending him back against Aria who caught him as he Kadence stood up panting at the pure effort he had just made to stand up after the impact of the key blades.

"They fused Kaiser that's your true key blade the Chaos Fang." Sora said as Kairi retreated back and a man with red hair wild hair stepped in wielding a red and orange fire like key blade.

"Sorry I'm late guys names Lea got it memorized?" Lea said smiling and tapping his temple.


End file.
